Frozen Heart
by BurgerBoss
Summary: Dean tries his best to avoid his brother and sister after their father dies, but eventually realizes his sister is spiraling into a dark place. Will he and Sam be able to save her before she tries to end her life?
1. Part One

It had been one week since John had collapsed in his hospital room.

_Sam screamed for help as he held onto his father's lifeless body. Nurses rushed into the room and pulled him away from his father as they tried recitation. Dean and Caroline heard the shouts from their room and quickly pattered down toward Sam's yelling. Dean froze at the doorway and stared at the scene before him, his mouth agape and his eyes the size of ping pong balls. Caroline let out a shriek and tried to rush into the room. Sam caught her and forced her back outside. _

_ "Dad! Daddy! No! Please no!" She screamed as she fought against Sam's arms. Sam forcefully wrapped his arms around her squirming body and she finally went limp and let out the most pathetic wail. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could. _

_ The siblings heard a nurse announce the time of death and everything went dark after that. They managed somehow through their grief to take their father and give him a hunter's burial. The three stood in a line. Dean, Sam and Caroline, watching the flames flicker off the surrounding trees as John's body was engulfed. It was late, almost two in the morning, well past when they usually were asleep. They stood in silence listening only to the crackling of the flames and the chirping of nearby insects. _

_ Dean's eyes were streaming with tears and he clenched his jaw in defiance, he would not cry. And he would not look at his brother or sister, one look and he knew he'd lose his mind. Sam let out a soft sob as his tears flow unabashedly. Dean swallowed again and stared at the deteriorating outline of his father's body within the flames. Caroline stood blank faced and finally moved to a tree and sat down at the base of it for the rest of the night. She never took her eyes off of her father's body._

Now the kids were at Bobby's, where he worriedly watched over them. Dean had spoken about three words to him before making his home out in the junkyard where he spent his days fixing up the Impala. He would leave the house at 8 am, come in occasionally for food and water, and then stay out until the sun set at 6 p.m.

Sam paced incessantly, whether alone in the house, or between Dean and Caroline. Bobby was able to get words out of him, the problem was just getting him to stop. Sam was a chatterbox of anxiety, and tried to do any and all chores Bobby could possibly need done. Bobby felt immensely guilty for the kids, but God Almighty, Sam was driving him up a wall.

No one had seen much of Caroline, she never appeared for meals and was rarely in the house. In all honesty no one knew where she went for most of the day. Sam would see her leave the house in her running shoes, t-shirt and shorts, and go running off into the street, every morning at 9 a.m. He wouldn't see her until about 4 p.m when she came trudging back, looking worse than the day before. Her face was thinning, as well as the rest of her, and her eyes carried heavy purple bags underneath them. When she finally came back into the house he could see her hands shaking and her eyes blinking dizzily.

The fifth day was almost over and Caroline came trudging back home, her legs past the point of being jelly. She could no longer feel the intense burn in them, but it had moved into her head. Looking anywhere but straight made a searing pain shoot through her head, and her headaches would grow worse.

She'd know Sam was sitting in the kitchen as she limped past without even looking. She could feel his stare burning through her and his irritated _ahems_ as he cleared his throat. She knew he was there because he always was there, every day, waiting for her to lend her attention. But she never did, instead she'd drag her body up the stairs, into the shower, into her pajamas and back down stairs to eat a tiny sandwich. Bobby always had a plate of food for her which she dishearteningly ignored, instead vying for something far less filling and nutritious.

It would make Sam's blood boil even more. His day was split in three repeating portions. Try to get Dean's attention and get him to talk. Think about his dad and feel the rush of emotions and guilt as he thought of their last fight. And then try and get Rory to eat. He was only succeeding at one, and his dad wasn't even here.

Sam watched as Dean skulked through the cabinets in the kitchen, searching for an extra case of beer, and sighed.

"Dean..."

Dean continued to loudly close and open the wood cabinets, "What?"

"I know you don't want to hear this-"

"Ok then don't say it." Dean found a case and pulled out a luke warm beer. Honestly at this point what did he care? Cold, warm, boiling hot. Beer was beer.

"I know you don't want to talk about Dad-"

"Then why are we talking about it now?" Dean popped the cap off on the underside of the counter.

"Will you at least talk to Ror? She won't answer me and she's getting sick."

"She's not getting sick Sam. She's fine." A few gulps.

"Dean, man, come on you know she isn't. You have to see that. When was the last time you've even seen her?"

"Sam I'm not doing this with you right now. I'm finishing this and then hitting the hay."

"Dean! She won't listen to me, please! Talk to her! At least get her to eat this." Sam angrily shoved a plate into Dean's empty hand, and then huffed out of the kitchen.

Dean growled quietly and stared at the food. He didn't have time for this. He needed time to heal and think alone. Why were Sam and Caroline always interrupting? He wished they'd just disappear for a day. Just one day so he could spend 24 hours of silence getting over the past week.

He padded up the stairs and down the hall toward Caroline's room. He knocked and was answered with silence. Huffing, he opened the door. No one was in the room. He turned around and tried the bathroom. Before knocking he leaned his ear against the door. There was the sound of someone gasping quietly and coughing. He knocked quickly and again was given silence.

"Caroline," he knocked twice more. Inside his sister coughed and began to answer, "Hold on a s-" but was cut off by her own gagging. Dean tried the handle and was surprised she hadn't locked the door, she was a stickler about locking doors.

He flung the door open and saw her sitting with her legs wrapped around the base of the toilet and dry heaving her heart out. Her skin was pale as the walls, almost greyish. Her cheeks were sunken in and her veins were very visible on her hands and arms. She looked dead.

Dean slid into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, completely dumbfounded. He set the plate on the sink and crouched down next to his sister. He started to speak but realized he didn't know what to say. His brain was refusing to accept that she obviously wasn't well, but the big brother half of him instinctively needed to fix her. So he grabbed a hand towel and held it under the faucet for a moment until it was wet and cold. He placed it on the back of her neck and brushed her stringy, sweaty hair off of her face.

She glanced up at him in embarrassment, her lower lip trembling as it held in the heaving. Dean saw the bloodshot, sunken green eyes that mirrored his own, and realized how many freckles Caroline actually had. They stood out so darkly against her pale skin.

Caroline, who was already in her own worst state, could instantly tell Dean was nowhere near being back to his normal self. Normal Dean would have heard her throwing up and practically kicked the door in to get to her. Then he would have immediately fell down next to her, and held her shaking body as she got sick. He would rub his right hand on her back and brush her forehead with his left. And as she tried to not to cry, he'd whisper in her ear that he'd make her better, promise.

She didn't like this Dean, and she'd rather be alone than be with this detached version. She wanted him gone, so finally she shakily removed the towel and placed it on the floor next to her. Dean had just been staring at her for minutes in total silence, and she gulped, "Ok, I'm feeling fine now. Thanks Dean. I'm sorry." Their eyes bore into each others unwavering for another moment, and then he blinked and nodded. Then he was gone.

Dean lay in bed that night deciding that Caroline had food poisoning from her stupid little meals she was making. She would be fine tomorrow. Sam would be fine. Everyone would be fine and he'd be alone to worry about himself.

Bobby was growing more and more concerned, at least Sam and Dean were staying nearby and eating, but Caroline was letting herself slowly waste away.

"Carrie," Bobby started wearily one day, as he watched her tie her sneakers for the tenth morning in a row, "why don't you take a break from running for one day? You're gonna run yourself dry. Take a day to relax."

Rory's head stayed down as she stared at her hands, "I don't need a break from anything. And don't call me that." She huffed irritably as she stood up. She tried to ignore the hurt in Bobby's eyes, but blinked heavily in shame, "I'll see you later Bobby." He watched as she took off through the front door and out past the junkyard.

Bobby grunted in annoyance. These stubborn ass kids were going to be the death of him. He felt something rush past him and saw Sam start to take off after his sister.

"Sam what are you doing boy?" Bobby asked plainly. Sam halted for a moment, "Just seeing where she goes," and he took back off out the door.

Sam sprinted past the cars avoiding the spot Dean had taken residency in for the past week and a half; he wasn't giving up talking to Dean, but he had to try harder to get Caroline to talk. In the distance he could see her bobbing up and down amidst the dust rising from the road. He pushed his long legs as hard as he could and caught up with her. Out of breath he finally was next to her, "Rory, Ror we need to talk."

She didn't acknowledge him and kept staring straight ahead. Sam could see her breathing get faster as she tried to ignore him.

"Rory please listen to me. I'm worried about you, you don't have to talk right now, but please stop running. You're wearing yourself thin. I can see how sick you are-" Sam was interrupted as his sister abruptly stopped in the road. Sam had to back track a few feet, and then faced her expectantly. She stared at him, emotionless, her chest heaving from running, then took a few steps toward him. She leaned up as close as she could to his face.

"Fuck off, Sam."

He felt like she had just slapped him across the face. That was certainly not the reaction he thought she'd have. He hadn't realized there was anger in it, he assumed it was just incurable sadness. His mouth was hanging open and she turned away and continued running down the road until she was out of his sight.

His last words to his father were insults, his brother was disgusted with him, and now his sister wanted nothing to do with him. Sam had never felt more alone.

Caroline had made it about a mile away from Bobby's when she finally slowed down. Her heart was racing and her vision was spinning. All she had consumed in the past 24 hours was some water, a grilled cheese sandwich, and an apple. She knew what she was doing but didn't want to stop.

Guilt was slowly inching into her mind but she quickly pushed it aside. Sam was just too nosy. Why didn't he understand that everyone needs alone time? The sinking desperation in her was getting worse and worse every day and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to take it. Emotions weren't something she was fluent in. She had never been _that_ person. Never cried, never held grudges, and was ultimately impossible to anger. But everything was coming up now and it was making her physically sick. She wanted to kill, anything. Anything that came in her way next, and for a brief moment she had felt that anger rise up at Sam. She would never hurt her brothers, and she was terrified of what she might do in this sick state of mind.

In all honesty she knew what she wanted. Simple enough. Just to sit on the couch in Bobby's house, Dean on her left, Sammy on her right. Snuggled up together, happy and calm. Bobby at his desk, reading some old book, and then through the door, in comes John. He's smiling at his kids and holds Caroline in the tightest embrace.

But that's never going to happen again. Her father was dead, and she and her brothers were never going to be the same together again. She guessed it was the past 19 years of her life, piling up at once. She had never realized how tired she was until this. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. She was drained. The things she'd seen so far, it was too much. Helping people was great but, Jesus Christ where was the break? Who was going to help her and her brothers?

The past eleven days had morphed into one never ending nightmare. This pain was worse than any Hell could conjure up. All she wanted was for Dean to look at her and not have that foreign and terrifying gleam of disgust in his eyes. She wanted Sam to lay off her back and let her go to him. She wanted to comfort them too, that was familiar to her. But Dean had never given her the silent treatment before, and she didn't know how to handle it.

The wind was picking up and she realized how cold it was actually outside. She was heated from running, but the cold nipped at her bare skin. Instantaneously she decided she wanted to be at the river. She had gone there almost every day since they came to Bobby's, and found slight tranquility just sitting and watching the water flow over the rocks. There was a bridge high above the river, connected to a walking path in the woods, and she contented herself with sitting there for a few hours at a time.

She took another forty minutes to walk slowly to the bridge and gingerly sat down on the edge, with her legs dangling off the side. The temperature had dropped even more, numbing her body and her thoughts. Snow gradually began falling from the sky and landing on her cheeks. It melted quickly and was spilling onto her neck until she realized she was crying. She wiped away the embarrassing tears and stared hard at the river.

If she was to die here and now, that would be ok. She swore among the rocks and slowly icing waters below her, that she saw her mother smiling and beckoning her. Caroline smiled slightly. The temperature was now 28 degrees outside. Caroline was 101 degrees. Her shaking hallucinations took control of her and she began to feel incredibly at ease.

She could finally be with her mother soon.

It was 6 p.m., Dean trudged back into Bobby's house as the sun finally disappeared behind the woods. Sam and Bobby sat in silence at the kitchen table eating dinner, they looked startled when Dean walked in.

"Dean?" asked Sam in surprise. Dean frowned as he grabbed a bowl of chili, "What?"

"You're back early," Sam said. Dean frowned even further, "It's six, same time as always."

Sam looked at his watch in horror, "Caroline isn't back,"

"Huh?" Said Dean, his mouth full of food.

"Kid always comes back at four, we must've lost track of time reading up on that lore," said Bobby anxiously adjusting his hat. Dean raised his eyebrows, "She's probably around somewhere."

Sam tensed up, "'She's probably around somewhere'? She's never out this late Dean, something might have happened!"

Dean shrugged, "She's fine."

"What the hell is wrong with you? She could be hurt somewhere!"

"She's a big girl, I think she knows how to take care of herself."

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen her this week? She won't eat, she barely drinks, and she goes out running and walking for hours! That's not taking care of herself."

"She's just dealing with everything in her own way. Same as us."

Sam slammed his fist on the table, face red with anger, "You saw her a few days ago! I heard you guys in the bathroom. She was throwing up! I've been trying to help her and she just gets violent with me. You could have done something! If you won't help find her that's fine, you just keep ignoring the problems around you and work on your stupid car. Bobby and I will find her. At least she has some family that cares." He walked out of the room to grab his coat and flashlight.

Bobby looked at Dean who kept eating silently, "He didn't mean that boy. He knows you care, but you gotta snap out of this funk kid, for their sake. And for your own-"

"Bobby don't do this, not now." Hissed out Dean, "I can't have both you and Drama boy on my ass about showing feelings. I'm sorry I don't have feeling sessions with you all, but I deal how I deal."

"Dean your sister isn't home yet."

"So what? No one's ever been late before?"

"Well that sure ain't what Dean Winchester's supposed to say." Bobby stood up slowly, "You take a minute to get yourself together. We'll be back." He left the kitchen.

After double checking through the house, Sam knew for sure Caroline hadn't come home. He ran outside to the junk yard and yelled for her thinking maybe she was sitting against the old cars in stoney silence. By the time Bobby joined him he had found no sign of her. Bobby decided to take his truck and go along the main roads, while Sam set off on foot to check the smaller pathways and woods. He was still fuming with every step, that Dean wasn't helping them.

"Rory!" He yelled through the night air. He pulled his coat tighter and swore the temperature dropped ten degrees since he left Bobby's. Sam was beginning to actually freak out as he realized it was pitch black, freezing and partially unknown territory. He had no clue where she ran off to every day.

"Caroline!" He tried again as he stepped further into the woods. With every step there was a loud crunch of his boot on the dead leaves. He stopped abruptly as he heard crunching from further behind him. Whirling the flashlight around he looked back in hopes of finding his sister. He was surprised to see Dean trekking through toward him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam snarled.

Dean made no change of face, "Looking for my sister."

Sam sneered and turned back around, "Go look somewhere else so we can cover more area." There was no reply except for the sound of Dean's boots leaving the woods.

Sam kept walking, feeling more and more hopeless with every passing minute. There was nothing to go off of, and it was 9 p.m now.

Dean had guiltily walked away from his brother and back toward the street. Right after Sam and Bobby had run out of the house, he felt as though a curtain had been yanked away from a window in his mind. He had fallen into a dark and horrible spiral the past few days and the realization of what he had done finally hit him. He felt like a world class asshole right now. He hadn't immediately gone after his sister after finding out she was missing. He hadn't paid attention to any of them since their dad died. But he had noticed in the back of his mind, Sam was right. Their sister was fading away and what had he done? Jack squat. He had failed to do the one thing his father had always asked of him, and it was tearing him up inside. It was denial and he knew it, he didn't want to deal with the huge problems that were happening because he didn't want to believe they were there at all. But what had that done? Now his baby was missing, the temperature was dropping and he felt a raindrop. In minutes it was a downpour.

He was by the river, and watched the rain slam down against the chunks of frozen ice floating by. The rain quickly turned to hail, and he wanted nothing more than to take his baby sister, wrap her in a blanket and hold her in his arms forever. Heart pounding and the guilt rising up like bile in his throat, he felt a tear inch its way out of his eye.

The moon was the only thing keeping his path lit up, aside from his flashlight. Up ahead he saw a bridge crossing over the river. It was attached on either side to the tops of the cliff like hills, he was at the bottom. It had to be at least thirty feet above him. He kept walking and flinging his flashlight back and forth, the war against crying was not going in his favor. Two minutes later he was almost under the bridge. He stopped dead in his tracks, his sister was seated on the edge of the middle part of the bridge.

"Rory?" His voice cracked out. The figure didn't move. He shone the light on her, she closed her eyes against the light but didn't move. Dean felt warmth rush through his heart in relief. His eyes darted around looking for a way up to her. He'd have to climb up the cliff side, through the ice and hail. As he slowly found his way up by grabbing onto tree roots he kept calling out to her, "Rory! Rory, baby are you ok? What do you think you're doing? You scared us half to death! Rory please answer me!"

He finally made it to the top, caked in muddy snow, his hands starting to freeze solid. Gingerly he made his way toward his sister. She was shaking like a leaf, her lips already a pale blue. She was clad only in her running clothes and her legs dangled over the side of the bridge. Frost coated her lashes and her hair blew toward Dean as the wind picked up.

"Caroline," whispered Dean, reaching his hand out to her. She slowly turned her head toward him and stared. Big brother senses kicking in, Dean could tell immediately that she was hallucinating, and no wonder. She had to be extremely sick from all this physical turmoil she'd put on her body.

Slowly he knelt down and crawled toward her. He brushed his hand against her frozen, shaking cheek, "Baby, please come back home."

She blinked and her lip quivered, "I don't know what to do without him." Her voice cracked as she whispered. Dean felt himself starting to cry again, "You have me Gun Bunny, and I'll fix it. I'll fix it." He tried to pull her away from the edge, but she didn't budge, only whimpered in pain. Gulping, Dean let her be and quickly pulled out his phone and texted Sam that he had found her.

Sam called back immediately, urgently questioning where they were. Dean calmly gave vague directions to the nearest road. He hung up and wrapped his arms around his icicle of a sister, rubbing her arms vigorously. She continued to make no movement and stared blankly below at the frozen river. She knew Dean's warm body was around her but she was past the point of any warmth breaking through her frozen skin.

In the distance Dean could see car headlights pull up behind the trees. Sam and Bobby had made amazing time. Dean carefully let go of Caroline and brushed his thumb across her face, "Sammy's here sweetheart. So's Uncle Bobby."

Bobby and Sam gingerly got out of the car and stared at the two on the bridge. Sam swallowed hard and then sprinted over to his siblings. He turned while running, his breath in the air as he yelled back, "Bobby, grab the blanket in the back!" His boots pounded on the wooden slats of the bridge and he avoided the icy patches.

Dean turned his head around at the sound of his brother's shoes, and tried to get his sister's attention again, "Ror, Rory, Sammy's here. I know it hurts to move but please let me help you. You need to get warm." He received no response again and looked at Sam with such immense pain and helplessness that Sam instantly forgave Dean for the past few days. Sam was getting a taste of his own puppy dog eyes medicine and his heart throbbed. He wanted both his siblings back at home, safe and sound.

"Sam, please." Dean practically whispered as he stared at his younger brother. Sam was shocked, their roles had never been reversed like this before. He looked down at his sister's body that was currently wrapped in the arms of their older brother.

"Rory, let's get you up and in the car ok? I'll carry you." Sam stated as he bent for her. Dean slowly let go of her and began to stand up. They both stared at their immobile sister. Sam tried the authoritative tactic, "Rory I know it hurts but you need to let go of the railing. I don't want to hurt you." No response.

The brothers looked at each other and silently decided they'd have to force her frozen hands off of the railing and slide her back from the edge. Just as Sam began to bend down, Caroline shifted her hands. They watched as she slowly pushed her body away from the edge. She managed to get into a position where she rested on her legs tucked under her. Grabbing onto the rope railing she started to stand up. Seeing her shake, both her brothers instantly helped pull her into a standing position.

Sam began to scoop her into his arms but was shocked when his sister screamed out a, "NO! I c-c-can walk." Her teeth chattered and her brothers were close to ignoring her pleas and just carrying her. Dean started to shake his head and she stared at him, "Don't baby me Dean."

Dean was taken aback but refused to be irritated. She was sick. He just needed to get her into the car and then he'd be able to mother hen her to his heart's content. Sam's eyebrows were furrowed and he tried to keep his hand on her back as she slowly inched forward. She stuttered out, "Can you two please j-j-just give me a s-s-second? I can walk to the car on m-m-my own."

Dean decided enough was enough and he walked back toward her, preparing to grab her and bring her home. A rumbling sound distracted him and he and Sam looked toward Bobby and the impala. There were several dozen large rocks rolling down the cliff side and into the river below, cracking through the ice. It looked like it could only get worse and Dean wanted Baby out of the way soon.

He turned to get Caroline and felt his heart sink when he saw she had used the distraction to move to the other side of the railing. She stood on the edge facing the river with her head hung low. The wind was violently whipping her hair and shirt around and he could see her skin was practically blue.

Sam saw and made a nonsensical yell. Both brothers lunged toward her and she turned to look at them, "I c-c-can't do it anymore. I'm s-s-sorry. I love you two...so much. I didn't want you to be he-e-ere for this. M'sorry. M'so sorry." Tears were pouring down her face and her speech was cut up by sobs.

Dean felt his heart in his throat and a dull thump in his ears. Everything went mute and slowed down. Next thing he knew, his sister was jumping toward the frozen rocky river and Sam was screaming next to him as he ran after her.

The sound of their sister's body hitting the ice would stay in their ears for months to come. Her head cracked the ice and she disappeared under the pitch black ice water with a loud splash of water and blood.

Dean could only vaguely hear his voice screaming, instead he was surrounded by a high pitched whir of panic. Emotions disappeared instantly and his survival mode kicked in. _Do you jump in after her, or go back to the riverbank and go that way? Quick Dean, you have half a second. Dean watch after your brother and sister. Keep Carrie safe. _ _You failed. Fix it before you're a total failure._

He lunged at the ropes, spotted the massive gap where she had broken through the ice, made a vague attempt at aiming away from where Rory had disappeared to, and dove in. Sam's eyes were about to fall out and he knew he couldn't fit into the water hole without hitting his brother or sister, so he skidded down the bridge and to the riverside, then gingerly tested the ice. It broke with his first touch. He couldn't get to them.

Bobby had yelled a series of obscenities and ran to his truck, he came back to Sam holding rope and a blanket. They stared at each other in shock.

"DEAN!" Yelled Sam toward the hole. He chewed on his mouth and furrowed his brow, his heart was pounding too hard to comprehend anything.

Dean had dove into the water, instantly feeling the shocking cold liquid encase his body. It took all he had not to immediately let out all the air he was holding by gasping. It also didn't take long to realize all the mistakes he had made by just diving in, one main one being that there was absolutely no light. His hands flung around in front of him trying to find his sister's body. It wasn't until the horrifying moment when the taste of blood entered his mouth that he realized she was right below him.

Grabbing out, he felt an arm and material (most likely her shirt) and without a second thought he swam as hard as he could toward the dimly lit hole. The moon was dully coming through and faded in and out as his breath wavered. He couldn't hold it much longer. The cold made his muscles almost immobile and suddenly he stopped. He felt almost relaxed. He never would have guessed that drowning could be calming, but if he couldn't save his sister, then he didn't want to live at all. His thoughts were getting deeper and dumber by the minute until a splash awoke him. He glanced up as he drifted downward, cradling his sister in his arms. There was the tip of a rope floating above him.

Grabbing it with his other hand, it instantly yanked upward and Dean felt himself back above surface. With a death defying breath he gasped for air, swinging his wet head around in shock at the cold. Sam and Bobby pulled the rope more and Dean was able to get Rory all the way above the water. There was no movement for her, and they could see the blood begin seeping out of her forehead.

Wasting no time, Sam and Bobby pulled the two slowly, so Dean could break the ice as they went toward the shore. As they drew closer, Bobby ran to his truck to put the heater on. Sam quickly helped his siblings onto 'dry' land (still sprinkled with snow and ice). Dean lay on his back gasping for breaths and shaking violently. He held their sister to his chest in a death grip.

Sam fell to his knees next to them, and threw the blanket over the both of them, rubbing it vigorously not knowing what to do. Dean stared at Sam, "S-s-sammy get her breathing, don't w-w-worry about me." Sam nodded aggressively and pried Dean's frozen hands off of Caroline's arms. He lay her on her back next to Dean and put his ear to her chest. "She's got a pulse." He began CPR, pumping his arms against her chest fiercely.

"Come on Rory. Breathe. Breathe." Sam was beginning to sweat from nerves. Dean lay frozen next to her, and slowly grasped his left and on her right, "Please baby, wake up."

Bobby came back and put the blanket on just Dean, trying to help him to his feet. "Dean come get in the truck and warm up. You'll freeze to death." Dean looked at him disgustedly, "I'm n-not leaving her Bobby."

"COME ON RORY!" Sam was yelling now, keeping the rhythm of her chest steady. He gave her two breaths and almost gagged from the feeling of her frozen rubbery lips. They were completely blue. "Caroline Helen Winchester you wake up right now! So help me GOD!"

Dead squeezed her hand harder. He wanted to be giving her CPR. It was his job and he already had failed by letting her do this at all. She had needed him this past week and he had completely thrown her aside, and then watched her throw herself over the side of a bridge. Ironic.

"C'mon Gun Bunny. Wake up. I'll buy you hot chocolate and you can watch all the ChiPs you want." Dean mumbled quietly, facing towards her. Even Bobby was whispering motivation to her. She was as good as a daughter to him, and it was getting hard for him to be the adult figure here when he was in so much shock. Getting himself together he realized he should cover her head wound, or else Sam was just pumping her blood out her gash.

Sam went back to pumping her chest for the twelfth round. A sputtering, hacking cough stopped him and suddenly Rory was wheezing and spouting water out of her mouth. Sam grabbed the back of her head and her back and brought her into a sitting position so her chin leaned over his shoulder. She coughed more and wheezed intensely. The men felt a rush of relief course through their bodies. She was alive. For now.

"Get her to the car Sam, she needs to get warm." Dean wheezed out next to them. Sam nodded like an obedient soldier and quickly picked up his sister. Bobby helped Dean up slowly and let the younger man use him as a crutch to get back to the car.

Sam was scrambling around not knowing what to do first. Caroline had quickly gone unconscious again, but breathing this time. Her body was in shock. Sam knew not to blast her with hot air but to instead warm her slowly. So he sat her in the back and crawled in after her. With no thought of embarrassment he yanked most of her wet clothes off and threw them on the floor. Then he took his coat, jacket and top shirt off and wrapped them around her. He pulled her onto his lap and held her to his chest as tight as he could, trying to get his body heat through her.

Noticing her bare feet dangling out he pulled them under his jacket. He rested his face on the top of her head, and began breathing on her neck and face. Normally he would have felt 100% creeptastic doing this, and Rory would have probably stared at him, slapped him, and then laughed. But no one was laughing right now.

The front doors opened.


	2. DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP- I AM SO SORRY

Hi lovely followers. First of all let me say when my phone kept buzzing last week and I saw I was getting all these reviews and followers I kept letting out a sound of joy that was some hybrid of a baby lamb and a scream. Thank you so so so so so much. I'm still flipping out that people like stuff I wrote for myself late at night.

I had planned on updating every Sunday night, but of course everything is chaos. It's funny because last week I was thinking how every fic I read on this site always has a note from the author where they are either sick, or in the hospital for something, or have something like that happening. So I guess I've been officially dubbed a fanfic author because this Saturday night/Sunday early morning I was in the ER with a broken arm! Hooray! So I got off schedule for a little bit, mixed with being on painkillers and having midterms I am way behind. I am really sorry, and I promise for at least two chapters come this next week.

You guys are great, and if you have any requests for one-shots please yell 'em out. I really like this character and have her personality down pat so if you want to get to know her in other situations tell me.

C:


	3. Part Two

Part Two

This is the part where I shove a disclaimer in your face reminding you that I am but a lame liberal arts college student and not a licensed medical professional. The following is probably about 99.8% inaccurate and purely for fictional purposes.

It was 1 a.m and Sam and Bobby had been sitting in the E.R waiting room for three hours now. Sam tried sitting down but ended up pacing across the sparse room over and over again until some equally jittery lady had yelled at him to sit down.

Bobby had to intervene before Sam pounded the poor lady's face in, and dragged him back over to two connected chairs while Sam glared at the woman. He kept rubbing his hands together, needing to be in constant motion or he might go crazy.

After Dean had dove in after their sister the night had just gotten worse. Sam felt all of the past few hours flashing through his chaotic mind and tried to calm down.

-4 hours prior-

Sam sat in the backseat with his icicle of a sister gripped to his own warm body. It was a shock of a temperature difference but he would let go of her the day Hell froze over. He grimaced at that thought. _Froze. Great Sam. _

The front doors opened and Bobby half threw and half dragged Dean into the front seat, and directed one of the heating vents at his neck. Dean stiffly wiggled out of Bobby's hands and tried his best to turn and look to the backseat. He and Sam made eye contact as Sam continued to vigorously rub his sister's shaking back.

Dean couldn't turn his head to the side so settled with yelling toward the roof of the car.

"S-s-sammy, how is she? Is she still b-breathing?"

"Yeah, yeah she still is," Sam trailed off as he tried to angle her head so he could see her face, "Ror, Jesus kid. What were you thinking?" He let his right hand continue resting on her icy cheek. His teeth were chattering from the cold and the fear that was finally sinking into him. He still could not completely wrap his head around the idea that his sister tried to kill herself...it had to be from her fever. She was delusional, there's no way she would have set out with an intent that horrible.

Bobby was finally in his seat, and was carefully pulling the truck back to the service road they had initially come down on. He glanced back a few times.

"She's not gonna get out of this easy. My guess is she'll have some serious frostbite. And don't let go of her Sam or there'll be hypothermia on top of that."

"Bobby," Dean started irritably, "she hit her head on the ice, we've got more to worry about than just her being cold. Just get her to the hospital." Dean felt himself almost glaring at Bobby who's eye twitched but he turned his attention back to the road. He had known these kids long enough to understand that his opinion was worth zilch when it came to the safety of one of them. He gingerly glanced sideways at Dean, as they pulled onto the main road, and he saw the eldest boy shaking.

"Ace if you don't get warm you can't help her."

Dean frowned and used the blanket Bobby handed him to dry off as best he could, but he honestly hadn't even noticed if he was cold or not, he was too in shock over what had just happened.

"I should have helped her before all this and now look at her," Dean started angrily, "none of this would have happened if I had taken care of her! Fuck!" He kicked the underside of the dash and then pounded a fist against the window.

"It's too late to start feeling guilty Dean," Bobby said annoyed, "and don't take it out on my truck. We'll get her to the hospital and then it's out of our hands. You aren't helping her by having a hulk out."

Dean felt himself breathing heavily through his nose. His head was pounding and he needed to have his sister with him. Not being able to at least touch her arm and know she was still there was freaking him out.

"Uhh...Dean?" Sam's panicked voice came to the front of the car. Dean whipped around, well whipped as fast as a frozen limbed person could, and looked at his younger siblings.

"What?" Dean practically yelled, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Sam stared at him, "She stopped shivering. What does that mean? Is that good?"

Dean blinked and was interrupted by Bobby who tiredly announced, "No that means her hypothermia is getting worse, her body isn't able to shake and try and keep her warm anymore. Do whatever you can Sam, we have two miles left til the hospital."

Sam's eyes couldn't get any wider as he began rubbing the warm clothes against his sister's dying skin. Dean had had enough in the front seat and began clambering into the back, almost kicking Bobby in the face.

"Goddamnit, Dean! Stay put or you're gonna make me crash! And then what?" Roared Bobby as Dean slid into the empty space in the back. The oldest Winchester ignored Bobby and began rubbing Caroline's frozen feet as fast as his own numb hands could. He and Sam made a nervous and prolonged eye contact until Dean looked away. That only worsened Sam's nerves, since he could now see just how nervous Dean was.

Dean was his big brother and he was infallible. And that look that had just passed over his face was clear as day to read. _Sammy, I don't know how to fix her, and I think we might actually lose her_.

Twice in one night now, Dean had fell off the big brother ladder, and left Sam to step up. Their dad's death had really taken a toll on him and Sam felt guilty about giving Dean so much shit about the way he'd been acting the past week. He swallowed hard and looked sadly at his big brother.

"Dean, I-I'm sorry about what I said earlier...about you not caring...I was way out of line-" he hung his head as he whispered until his brother interrupted.

"Sammy, stop. You don't have any reason to apologize, I've been a piece of shit this week. The only thing you should be sorry for is not kicking me in the ass sooner. Maybe then...none of...this," he gestured with his head at their unresponsive lump of a sister, "would have happened."

Sam blinked hard. "She's...she's gonna be alright Dean. She's gonna be alright." Neither brother was sure if Sam had just made a statement or asked a question, but Dean nodded anyway, "Sure she is. Kid's been through worse," he was trying his best not to choke on a sob as he brushed his hand through her hair, "she's been through worse."

_Yeah but this is so different than those other times_, Dean kept thinking._ Sure she's been pummeled, kicked, thrown out windows, set on fire, and who knows what else, but it was always in a hunt. Never a self inflicted wound. How did it get this bad? How did I let it get this bad? _His mind was racing faster and faster as he tried to think of any clues that this had been a long standing problem. _She's the happy one, the smiling one, the calm one. More times than I can remember, I came home drunk and a mess and the one thing I wanted more than anything in the world was to get a hug from Caroline and for her to talk me to sleep. Why wasn't I there to give her hugs and talk her to sleep this week? I'm a fucking selfish prick. _

Suddenly he remembered nights over the past few months, instances he had pushed aside as weird coincidences. Several times he had woken up in the middle of the night, thinking he heard whimpers coming from the motel room but couldn't place the source. Then the next morning Caroline had had bloodshot and puffy eyes. But idiot Dean had presumed she was tired or allergic to something.

Tears were streaming down his face as he continued rubbing his sister's feet. Then the car lurched to a stop.

"Here." Declared Bobby from the front, right before he tore out of his truck and into the ER. Before the boys knew it, there were several EMT's opening the doors and helping Dean out. As he tried to go get his sister he found himself being shoved onto a stretcher and several arms pulling blankets and a breathing mask over his face.

Sam felt his chest clench up at the chaotic scene unfolding in front of him. Dean was fighting against the EMT's and his limbs were flinging around like a madman. He heard his older brother screaming through the breathing mask but couldn't make out the words. Then he felt the weight in his arms being lifted as his sister was removed from his arms. He realized he didn't have most of his clothes on, great, and quickly dressed before exiting the truck.

Caroline lay motionless on her stretcher as she was poked and prodded with various instruments.

"Let me the hell off of this! Help my sister not me!" Dean's yelling was getting louder and Sam saw in the corner of his eye, Bobby remove his hat to dab at the sweat accumulating under it.

"She's going into cardiac arrest," the boys heard an EMT yell, "get her in now!"

Several medical personal dragged the stretcher in, leaving two with Dean who slowly started to roll him in.

"Rory!" screamed Dean, trying his best to sit up and see, "Caroline!"

Sam seemed to be in shock again and walked silently next to his brother, putting his hand on Dean's. Dean subconsciously grabbed onto Sam's forearm as he tried desperately to get answers.

"What happened? Where are they taking her? Where are they taking our sister?"

The female EMT put her hand on his shoulder as they walked the stretcher down a long hallway to a small room behind a curtain.

"Sir please calm down, we need to check you for hypothermia and any complications. We need to keep your pulse down."

"Keep my pulse down are you fucking crazy?" Dean yelled again, trying to yank the breathing mask off for the umpteenth time, "Someone said my little sister is going into cardiac arrest!" He started trying to kick the blanket off again, and the EMT's looked more than exhausted.

"Sir if you don't calm down we will have to sedate you," one said. Sam looked at them dead in the eyes.

"Do it."

The female EMT blinked, "Beg pardon?"

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Do it, he's only going to get worse."

Dean stopped his fighting and looked at Sam with an emotion worse than 'hurt' or 'betrayed'. "What?"

"They should sedate you Dean, you're acting like a lunatic."

"I don't need to be sedated Sam." Dean was trying his best to sound authoritative but it came out more like a scolded child. He slowly took deep breaths, "I'm fine. Just do what you have to and then let me go see my sister."

A nurse came in and began hooking Dean up to various monitors as well as an IV. Bobby trudged in, very red faced, after signing the two Winchesters in. He looked at Dean, who had been put in a hospital gown and covered up to his neck in warmed blankets. The boy's face was a sickly pale with horrible purple bags under his eyes, a quick look at Sam confirmed that he was not doing much better himself.

Bobby pulled a chair next to Sam, and before sitting down whispered quickly in his ear, "Go look for her." Sam nodded and left the curtained room before Bobby even finished sitting down.

"Where's he going? Sam? Sammy!" Dean started calling after him until Bobby interrupted.

"Dean boy you need to calm down."

"Calm down Bobby? I can't calm down until I see my sister and see that she's fine. Tell me to 'calm down'..."

"There's nothing you can do for her by causing a racket down in the ER."

"I need to see her Bobby."

"She's not going anywhere, Ace."

"I can't stay here any longer-"

"Just let them finish checking you, you're not missing anythin-"

"What if I am?" Dean finally sobbed out, tears escaping, "What if I am missing something? What if she dies? What if she dies and I'm not there with her? What if she wakes up and can't find me? Wha-what if-" he couldn't control his hyperventilating sobs any more and covered his face with his calloused hands. Bobby didn't know what to say. Dean's heart monitor beeped faster as his pulse sped up.

"The "perfect soldier Dean Winchester' can't take much more of this," cried Dean, "he can only pretend for his family for so long and guess what? Apparently this whole family is just a bunch of pretenders. Caroline's miserable, she's going crazy and she has been for years. And I've known, and Dad knew and no one did anything about it-"

"Dean calm down, what are you talking about?"

"Rory, she's kept up a good act her whole life but did we seriously think it could be so real? Growing up like she did, it's a miracle she's as normal as she is. The stuff she's seen, the stuff I've let my baby sister see...I'm so sorry."

"Dean...Dean Winchester, look at me," Bobby said sternly, "I guess no one's ever told you this, even your Daddy rest his soul, but you are one hell of a good brother. Don't you realize that? I can't imagine anyone else doing the things you do for your brother and sister. You raised them practically single handedly, into two outstanding people. Don't you see the way they look at you? As long as I've known you three I've seen the way Carrie looks at you with those big eyes, taking in every single thing you do, wanting to do it too. Sam and Carrie love you, and if I have to tell you that then obviously you must have hit your head too many times." With that, he leaned back into his chair and sighed tiredly, closing his eyes.

Dean sat completely silent, taking all that in. For the first time in what felt like months, a warm feeling of pride swept through his chest. _Raised them...I did...didn't I? _And for a brief moment, Dean felt a moment of calm before his body caved into exhaustion and he passed out.


	4. Part Three

Part Three

_Where things get even more unrealistic because I'm just in one of those moods. _

After five minutes of desperately quizzing nurses, Sam finally was at the door to his sister. She was in intensive care and he had no other choice but to sit and wait. He had no idea how long he'd end up sitting for, but there was no way he was going back to Dean just to be bombarded with questions he couldn't answer.

His phone must have buzzed at least fifteen times with missed calls and texts from Dean, who was still lying in bed, as well as an irritated phone message from Bobby telling him to answer his brother so he'd shut up. Sam shut it off, and shoved it into his pant pocket.

Eyes drooping, and feet tapping on the floor, flashbacks flickered behind his eyelids; the cracking of Caroline's skull on the ice, the blood seeping across the top of the frozen water, her blue skin beneath his shaking hands. Sam had never realized how traumatic his life was, and now he was crying. Even normal hunts would put a normal person in shock, it was a mystery to him how his family wasn't more affected. Well…no…Caroline obviously was, and had been for a while. If only he had seen this coming. How could he have missed this? He had tried to help her the past week, but obviously he didn't try hard enough.

Alone and weeping silently, Sam felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked up and was met with a middle age man, complete with a greying beard and glasses.

"You're with Caroline Winchester?"

Sam nodded and wiped his eyes, "Sorry."

"Never apologize for cryin'. We're movin' your sister to another room. Her heart is stable, and her body temp is up. No signs of frostbite or tissue damage anywhere, our main concern is the hit from the fall. She fractured a few arm bones, and an ankle, but those are all easy fixes. Her head is what we're most worried about,"

Sam hadn't blinked since the doctor started talking and was just mutely nodding along.

"her cranial skull has a crack in it, which we are going to do emergency surgery on in a few minutes. As bad as all this is, kid is still pretty lucky. There was no extreme damage to the brain or any bleeding as far as we can tell so far. So she'll be under constant surveillance the next 48 hours." He stared at Sam, "I know that was a heck of a lot, you ok?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah sorry…it's been…a stressful day."

The doctor eyed him carefully, "We want to make sure Caroline's family is handling this well, so I'll try my best to make sure you all stay healthy and as stress free as possible. You got any questions for me?"

"Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Doctor Henry Kroll, and I assume you're Caroline's brother?"  
"Yeah, one of them."

"Right, right, the other one is being treated as well. Once Caroline is done, you can come be with her but I'm not sure how long that will be. So make sure you stay rested and fed. If you need anything ask one of the nurses or tell one to come get me."

"Thanks Doctor."

"No problem." Dr. Kroll began to make his way back to the operating room.

"Hey Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Will she wake up?"

Dr. Kroll gave Sam a look before finally answering, "I'll do my damnedest to make sure she does."

Sam gave a curt nod in thanks and put his head in his hands. This was a literal nightmare.

Caroline did not know what was happening. She was experiencing the strangest reality and felt as though she was floating and being crushed simultaneously. Her head was pounding, heart was thumping, and her eyelids felt as though they were being held down with weights.

She strained to hear everything around her; four hours she lay trying to determine her surroundings. Past the buzzing in her own ears, she could hear the beeping of monitors and machines and the chatter of voices in the distance.

At some point or another her left hand was being held and her face being caressed.

"…whatever it is…can't handle this…don't you leave me too…". A voice had been speaking to her for what felt like hours. For all she knew, she had been floating in and out of consciousness for days now.

And then she realized, she was still alive. It was hard to tell what emotion dominated her mind after that realization, all she knew was it wasn't a good one. The plan had not been to survive that fall. Well the plan hadn't really existed, not up until moments before jumping. But she had known she wanted to die; just didn't know the specifications of how.

Her head hurt but she could still remember what had happened. She hadn't planned on her brothers showing up, that ruined everything. It was as though the world wanted to give her one final exit, a big bang, one last mammoth disappointment. Well it had almost worked. And now the thought of having to see her brothers was tearing a pit in her gut.

Finally her eyes opened, she could make out the distinct blurs of her brothers on either side of her. The thought alone of being watched while she slept made her whole body fall into an uncomfortable sweat. The right blur was Dean, she could tell, it was bouncing its knee up and down at an incredible speed; which made the nonmoving one to her left, Sam. They were asleep, and the lights were coming through the door window. No one was watching her; she still had time to finish.

Getting out of bed was out of the question, she could barely move her head, so she had to find something else nearby. Eyes darting around, Caroline spotted the lump in Dean's left pocket. It was one of his smaller knives, that's where it usually was. If she could get it without waking him up, a few quick slices of the wrists would do it.

She tested the bed out by rocking side to side, satisfied to find that it didn't squeak. Exerting every last bit of energy she had left, Caroline reached down to Dean. His arms were folded, head back, and feet planted firmly in front of him. Caroline felt a ping of guilt as she took in her oldest brother's sleeping face and tears poured down her face. The closer her fingers got to his knife, the more out of control her thoughts were getting. She was in a manic state, with racing thoughts as her body heated up with nerves.

Slowly she pulled the knife from his pocket, it was a Swiss army knife just as she had thought. Rolling back into her original position she looked at the knife and flicked open one of the blades. Not giving herself time to think of anything other than the racing thoughts of death and sadness, she drew the blade across her left wrist. She could barely feel anything, just watched silently as the blood poured out. Then she slit her right wrist. This time she felt it and couldn't hold back the gasp of pain.

On either side of her she could see her brothers twitch in response to the noise. For some reason this upset her more than anything else and she had to clamp a bloody hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing. She dropped the knife onto the bed somewhere and covered her face as her arms bled out, her crying turning into hyperventilating.

That's what woke Sam and Dean up.

Dean had given the hospital staff literal hell while he was being treated. They finally released him early because they couldn't stand his questions and passive threats any more. He had found Sam not long after Caroline's doctor had spoken to the younger brother about the surgery.

And since that point, the two had guarded her room with an unyielding vigilance. Bobby would come and go, retrieving food and drinks for the boys, but could never get them to leave. Once they were allowed in Caroline's room, Dean had asked Sam to go get him some coffee. Reluctantly Sam did and left Dean alone with their sister. Dean had let himself cry as he cradled his little sister's hand, and begged forgiveness from his parents.

And ever since taking up his post directly next to Caroline, every moment of sleep Dean would get, was plagued by nightmares of John and Mary screaming at him in pure disappointment, and bursting into flames.

It was during a similar nightmare that Dean was interrupted by a small mew of pain from his left. He groggily rubbed his eyes and looked at his sister. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

All he saw was his sister finally awake; she had finally woken up five days later, but she was covering her face…and crying?

Dean immediately reached for her arm, to pull it away and look at her, "Carrie-" his fingers wrapped around her right forearm and instantly let go. He looked down at his hand, and could see from the hallway light, it was covered in deep crimson blood.

"Caroline!" he nearly screamed, jumping out of his seat, officially waking Sam all the way up. Dean grabbed his sister's hands and yanked them from her face. He could see her pale face was soaked with tears and streaked in blood.

"Dean what happened?" Sam cried out from across the bed, his hands gesturing around in confusion.

"Sammy, get help-"

"What hap-"

"Get help!"

Sam ran out into the hall and began yelling for a doctor.

Caroline was whimpering and sobbing concurrently as Dean desperately stroked her cheeks and tried to keep her hands away from her face.

"God, Caroline," now Dean was choking on his own sobs, "what did you do?" All he got in response was another cry of anguish from his sister who threw her head back in misery and continued crying. "Why? Why, why, why?" He kept repeating as his tears fell onto Caroline's already soaked face.

Sam had returned, with two nurses and a doctor on the way. They pushed Dean out of the way and took in the blood soaked sheets. Caroline began screaming and thrashing as the nurses tried to grab her arms to begin cleaning up, and successfully hit one of them in the face.

Dean and Sam stood off to the side, watching in a horrified silence. Their little sister was losing her fucking mind.


	5. Part Four

The nurses had restrained Caroline and put her heavily bandaged wrists in soft manacles on either side of the bed. The youngest Winchester had lost her voice after hours of screaming and crying and was now seated in a terrifying defensive upright position on her bed. Her fists were clenched, her jaw jutted out and she was breathing heavily, her brow furrowed as low and angrily as either brother had ever seen.

If they didn't know her, they would have been terrified. Strike that, they did know her; which made it more terrifying. Any time Sam or Dean attempted to stroke her hair or give her any sign of comfort she would let out a low guttural growl as if she was some rabid animal. Dean had never seen anything like this. The nurses assured him it was a side effect of the failed suicide, and it was the release of internal anger. But he didn't like that at all, this was an entire change of character. A new creepy sister who was hell bent on self destruction and who he couldn't imagine leaving this hospital alive. It was his worst nightmare; the death of siblings brought on intentionally by themselves.

"Dean, you have to sleep sometime," Sam tried for the umpteenth time to get his brother a chance at a good night's rest, "she's not going anywhere. Sitting here isn't helping her."

"You don't know that Sammy." Dean was sitting in his normal spot out in the hallway, seated right next to their sister's room. He wouldn't look up at his brother.

"It's not Dean and you know it. There's nothing we can do for her right now, especially if we're run dry. Go get some sleep for the love of God, you look like shit."

"I can't leave her alone."

"De-"

"I can't Sam!" Dean was on his feet in front of Sam, his voice shaking, not with anger but with…terror? Sam didn't like this look. It was the same look of lost confusion Dean had shown when John died, "I can't do it. I left her once when she needed me the most and I can't do it again," his voice cracked and he shut his eyes trying his hardest not to cry in front of his brother, "I don't know what I would do if she goes any more off the deep end than she is now."

"It's going to be ok man, ok?" Sam looked uncomfortable, he didn't know how to make this any better, "We're all together. Bobby's here, Caroline's being looked after, and it's ok for you to stop being the big brother for one night. Please, just go sleep, eat something greasy, watch some Sexy Doctor or whatever-"

"Doctor Sexy…" Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Sure, Doctor Sexy, and don't think about this stuff for a few hours. Don't come back 'til noon tomorrow."

"Noon?!"

"Noon, Dean. Please. Go get smashed." Sam had managed to slowly push Dean down the hallway toward the elevator while talking, and finished it off by stuffing a twenty-dollar bill into Dean's hand. Dean's normal smirk returned, "Geez Sam, you're not going to even cover cab fare?"

"Goodbye _Dean_." Sam pushed him into the elevator and waited until the doors closed. He let out a pained sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. Could his family catch a break for once please?

Of course not. The day of Caroline's original admittance to the hospital, as she lay in recovery, doctors and nurses went in and out of her room like mosquitoes; buzzing around, sticking needles in her arms and hands, and driving the Winchesters crazy. One younger male nurse made the most returns to the room. Eric Larench, he was tall, handsome, and when Dean and Sam weren't looking, had full black eyes.

When Hell got word that another Winchester may be on the verge of self-destruction, it was every demon for his or herself. Every one of them wanted a chance to crack the family once and for all. So the demon Hector had crawled up through the gates and made his way to South Dakota and took up residence inside young medical student, Eric.

Eric watched as Sam dragged Dean to the elevator and took his chance to get back into her room. He closed the door slowly behind him and faced the young patient. Caroline stared back at him, face completely black of emotion; it was enough to make Eric uncomfortable. He plastered on a sympathetic smile.

"My, my Miss. Winchester, what a week you've had," he slowly walked over and placed his clipboard down. Caroline didn't move her head but followed every movement with her eyes; "you've kept your brothers on edge that's for sure." He could see a visible deflation in her demeanor; he liked that. "Of course, it is difficult for sufferers of depression to really be sympathetic toward anybody but themselves. They become selfish…shallow…greedy…" he tapped his pen against his cheek as she glared at him, then he smiled again, "I'm not calling you those of course, Miss. Caroline. No from what it sounds like you've been through a lot. Mother died when you were small, you've lived on the road with your brothers and your father your entire life…you have no female role model, you're the youngest, and your father just passed away. Very understandable why you cracked. It's obviously been the hardest on you. Your brothers have no idea."

Caroline finally spoke, her lips cracking through the dryness, "What are you doing?" It was less of a question and more of a challenge.

Eric's eyes sparkled, "What do you mean Miss Winchester? I'm just making sure we have all your facts right before we begin to help you."

"You don't want to help me. You want something else."

"What does that mean?" Eric's tone shifted to irritated, "You know you're not really in any place to judge anybody Caroline. I mean really. _Two_ failed suicide attempts? Back to back, that's pathetic. If that's how you are about everything, I can't really imagine what your brothers must think of you."

"Stop-"

"Why should I? Huh? Why should I-" he cut himself off when he saw prescription medication on one of the tables, "What is this?"

"Anti-depressants…neutralizers…tranquilizers I don't know."

Eric felt himself heating up in anger; it would be hard to convince Caroline to do something violent if she was being force fed meds. "Do you want to kill yourself?"

"I already told you guys, I don't-I don't want to talk about this stuff right now." She was finally starting to crack and her eyes welled up.

"Do you want…to kill…yourself?" Eric asked menacingly again.

Caroline's lower lip jutted out and sobs wracked her body, "Please stop."

"Tell me."

"I want my brothers-"

"Tell me now!"

"No! I don't! I'm fucking miserable and I'm confused and everything is spinning around me but I don't want to die!"

"What a hypocritical bitch you are."

Caroline gaped at him, "What kind of doctor are you?"

"The kind that doesn't want you getting better little girl." Eric took a penknife and sliced his own neck. His mouth opened and Hector's demon went gushing out in black smoke and quickly zoomed into Caroline's before she could even scream.

The force knocked her head back against the bed frame and her vision became even blurrier. She could feel Hector inside of her head and screamed for him to leave but could no longer control her voice or movements. The panic set in and her pulse skyrocketed, setting off one of the many machines connected to her arm.

A nurse flew in through the door and immediately slipped on the floor. She fell to the ground in confusion, looked at Caroline, who was white as a ghost, with a thin sheen of sweat and shaking like a leaf, and then at the puddle she had slipped in. She stared at the massive pool of blood she had slid in, and the dead nurse.

Sam returned from his trip to the coffee machine and heard an agonizing scream from his sister's room. _Jesus Christ, not again_.


End file.
